pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Walenie trupa
thumb|oryginał OP Posted on May 20, 2009, 6:12 pm by a Guest Mam proste i krótkie pytania mam nadzieję że uszanujecie moja dewiancje i obędzie sie bez napierdalania jaki to ja nie jestem nienormalny # Czym grozi walenie trupa? Naturalnie chodzi o jakąś ładną dziewczynę hehe, gdzieś przeczytalem że istnieje coś takiego jak "trupi jad" i podobno można się tym zarazić od zwłok. To prawda czy bujda? # Mial już ktoś jakieś nkerofilskie doświadczenia? Jak rozumiem, przyda się duża ilość jakiegoś nawilżacza tak? # Jak zorganizować coś takiego? Da się dogadać z ludzikami pracującymi w kostnicach? Tylko proszę bez rad żebym sobie jakąś świeżą wykopał heh Na razie tyle pozdrawiam i proszę o jakieś sensowne odpowiedzi :) Odpowiedź Posted on May 20, 2009, 5:16 pm by a Guest 1. Czym grozi walenie trupa? Naturalnie chodzi o jakąś ładną dziewczynę hehe, gdzieś przeczytalem ze istnieje coś takiego jak "trupi jad" i podobno można sie tym zarazić od zwlok. To prawda czy bujda? Trupi jad istnieje, ale to coś innego niż się powszechnie sądzi. Pierdolenie trupa niczym nie grozi o ile trup gdy był żywy był zdrowy. Od trupa ktory mial HIV czy żóltaczkę wątrobową też się możesz tym zarazić. Oraz innymi chorobami. Jesli trup był za życia zdrowy i walisz go w miare szybko po zgonie, nie calujesz go z języczkiem i nie wylizujesz genitaliów to nie masz się co obawiać o swoje zdrowie. Niczym to nie grozi. Warto jednak uzyć prezerwatywy. 2. Mial już ktoś jakieś nekrrofilskie doświadczenia? Jak rozumiem, przyda się duża ilość jakiegoś nawilżacza tak? Pracuję w renomowanym zakładzie pogrzebowym i uwielbiam ruchać trupy. Jestem biseksualny więc rżnę trupy męskie i żeńskie. Jestem też nekro-pedofilem więc rucham również trupy dzieci ale niestety zbyt wiele ich nie ma. Mam jednak swoje zasady. Nigdy nie spuszczam sie trupowi w usta tylko w odbyt/cipę. Nie sram nigdy na trupa, najwyżej szczam gdy jestem podjarany. Po stosunku myję ciało żeby rodzina sie nie domyslila. Gdy trup jest zmasakrowany np. same ciało bo łeb ujebany albo gdy z trupa wychodzą flaki (wypadki drogowe) lubię poeksperymentować i walić takiego trupa w szyję, tam gdzie była głowa lub prosto we flaki. Nawilżacz NIE! Bo w połaczeniu z naturalnym, ochydnym zapachem trupa nie pasuje. Najlepiej masło lub olej roślinny. 3.Jak zorganizować coś takiego? Da się dogadać z ludzikami pracującymi w kostnicach? Tylko proszę bez rad żebym sobie jakąś świeżą wykopał heh Trupy wykopują tylko zboczeńcy i smiecie. Szanujący się nekro nigdy nie rucha mięsa z matki ziemi ("ziemskie ścierwo" jak mówimy w branży). W zależnosci od typu zgonu, wieku i cech trupa ruchać mozna nawet do miesiaca po zgonie, o ile w dobrych warunkach jest przetrzymywany. Nie słyszalem o nekro-burdelach, o burdelach dla nekrofilów ale może warto otworzyć. Jak zorganizować? Zatrudnij się w kostnicy lub w zakładzie pogrzebowym. Ja mam paru kumpli nekro w innych takich placówkach, czasami nawet robimy sobie nekro-party, udaje nam się na chate przywieźć swojego trupa, znaczy każdy przychodzi z własnym trupem-partnerem i wtedy jest muza, pizza, piwko i zabawa. Czasami robimy też seks z wymianą trupów i seks grupowy z trupami. Jeśli chcesz mieć udane życie seksualne, musisz wejść do środowiska a to nie jest proste. PS. Klasyka kinowa to oczywiście nekromantik. Kategoria:Instrukcje Kategoria:Internet